<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>临渊羡鱼 by Peyote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375770">临渊羡鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote'>Peyote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。文青思考人生的故事（。不知道为什么没有ship成，停留在暧昧的pre-slash上。<br/>创作时间：2010年3月26日—2010年10月2日</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他想，不知道它会把我带往何方呢？他觉得那个凄惨的想法又固执地回到了他的意识：回忆是不断改变的，每次回忆都经受着变化，人根本无法完全记住自己的经历。他只能眼看自己的世界和生活慢慢溶解，因为我们的记忆不过是一堆废铜烂铁。</p><p>——恩里克.维拉-马塔斯　《垂直之旅》</p><p>　　</p><p>01</p><p>最终Izzy选择了塞维利亚。三年前他离开了洛城去欧洲旅游，花了一年时间游历阿尔卑斯山脉，然后是希腊、西班牙、葡萄牙。他大概是被地中海温暖充沛的阳光和优美的海滨与河流给迷住了，再也没有回到洛城，而是留在了西班牙。这几年我们一直在通信。他现在学会了西班牙语和一些法语。他为几家杂志社当摄影师，为几个西班牙小孩当英语家教，也在旅游旺季当导游。塞尔维亚离海滨很近，他在周末常会搭顺风车去赫雷斯，在海滨散步，买几瓶地道但便宜的雪利酒。信中他总是描写他在西班牙的生活，河流，街道，葡萄酒，佛拉门戈，所有事物在他笔下都显得极为美好，但这并没有把我吸引到西班牙去，事实上他也没有邀请过我。</p><p>我尤其怀念他在阿尔卑斯山脉旅行的那一年，他说他几乎每天都在给我写信，详细地描述旅途中的所见所闻并拍下了大量的照片，只要一找到邮局就给我寄去。每次打开邮箱发现他寄来的厚厚的深棕色信封，我都会欣喜若狂，迫不及待地撕开信封，躺在地板上反复地读着直到烂熟于胸。还有那些照片，我不敢相信那些风景是属于现实世界，它们美得几乎虚幻，或许这要归功于Izzy的摄影技术，但都没有关系，那些信与照片让我经历了一次阿尔卑斯之旅，我总是会满足地望着天花板，想象着阿尔卑斯高山上漫山遍野的罂粟花、鸢尾、高山百合，还有层层交叠的积雪山峰，清凉的空气，高耸的盘虬卧龙的苍青色树木。我无法形容那种满足感，也许会比我亲身登上阿尔卑斯上更加满足，这是在Izzy心灵中的旅程，是他指给我的道路，是他所看见的风景。当他极力诉说他在一座高峰上俯身看着山下的茫茫世界时的惊叹与震撼，我敢说我比他更加惊喜，我看见的不是阿尔卑斯山，而是他的灵魂，那是我穷极一生所能看见的最好的风景。</p><p>他说我一辈子都没办法爬上那么高的山峰，所以他为我拍了一张生长在悬崖峭壁上的雪绒花的照片。他选了一个惊人的角度，但也是个危险的角度，我可以想象他跪在悬崖边缘，因为紧张和寒冷的山风嘴唇和手指都苍白得没有一丝血色，抱着笨重的相机，小心翼翼地调整焦距一边防止自己坠下悬崖。最终他忘记了危险，几近痴迷地将上身更加前倾，他的同伴都惊呼了起来并即刻上前扶他——如果他有同伴的话。这是我想象出来的情景。我所能看见的只是，雪绒花在悬崖峭壁上孤独而温柔地绽放着。</p><p>在那封信的回信中，我反驳了他的话，不管怎么说，我至少和他一起登上过惠特尼峰。我以前非常频繁地和他一起去登山，高中和大学的几年间，加州凡稍微有点名气的山峰都被我们爬遍了，我曾经那么热爱那种登上顶峰的感受，我曾想和他一起爬上麦金利峰甚至是遥远的珠峰，可那些纯粹的少年式的狂热和单纯的梦想都一去不复返了。我有一份我不怎么喜欢的工作，总是参加一些令我感到索然无味的聚会，还有一个我深爱着的妻子——可我们总是互相伤害。是的，我嫉妒Izzy，我嫉妒他有勇气抛下他所有的一切，去一个陌生的城市并生活在里面，他拥有的是雪利酒似的温暖阳光和随心所欲的简单生活，而我每天都要为无聊又麻烦的工作、复杂的人际关系忙得焦头烂额。</p><p>可我爱他，他是我从小到大唯一的朋友甚至是一辈子中唯一的朋友。大概是我十岁左右或者更早，我爸换了份较好的工作，终于带着我离开了那跟贫民窟没多大区别的公寓，搬到了一间联排式公寓里，隔壁就是Izzy家。他父母是工人，都温和而有教养，不像我爸有一副阴晴不定的烂脾气——好吧我承认我遗传了我爸的这一点，甚至更多，我和爸年轻时长得像极了，如出一辙的英俊面容、修长的小腿以及骨感的手指，可我十分讨厌我爸，他早就和我妈离了婚，我和他都把我妈长什么样给忘得七七八八了，我就那么和他过了十八年然后高高兴兴地踹了他去上大学然后参加工作。好吧，说回Izzy，尽管他总是喜欢自嘲地将自己说得一文不值，可没有人可以否认他的特别，他在学校时从来都不是最受瞩目的一个，可没有人会忘记他。别人都认为我是个任性多变的古怪家伙，又爱出风头，他们不相信我和Izzy是最好的朋友，好吧尽管我们看起来不像，可我相信我们的精神世界是相通的。总之我没法形容我有多爱他，我们都改变了很多，可感情依旧那么深。在离开大学后的时间里，我变得越来越世俗，我有一份跟娱乐业有点关系的工作，酒精和性与我的生活纠缠不清，总是参加大大小小的同事间的派对，会在酒吧里玩到大半夜，抽过大麻烟，夜间飙车，想象力越来越匮乏，我不太记得我小时候对生活有过怎样的期望了，就这样，渐渐地归于平庸中。</p><p>我还是想讲讲关于惠特尼峰的事，之前先来说说我爸和他那位死了三十多年的朋友Jeff。我爸倒没有怎么强调过他对于自己有多么多么重要，不过那张放在他床头柜上放了二十多年的合影完全能说明问题。他对于Jeff的想念也许含有内疚，他偶尔会跟我说起Jeff是为他死的。他们二十岁的时候，一天晚上他们一起去一位朋友的郊外别墅里参加聚会，他在楼上和几个人一起嗑迷幻剂，Jeff在一楼和其他人玩台球，大概一点多他们才离开，Jeff在三楼房间门外叫他叫了很久他才出去。那时他状态很差，Jeff费了很大劲才把他拉上车，天下着小雨，他们开车开回城里时雨越下越大，挡风玻璃前的雨刮器出了问题，Jeff看不清前边的路，一边还要应付处于迷幻状态的他，一不小心就和一辆迎面驶来的汽车撞上了。他醒来的时候已经过了一天了，他伤得不重，没什么大问题，可Jeff就没那么幸运了，医生说，被送到医院的时候，Jeff已经停止心跳了。他不信，冲医生歇斯底里地大吼，直到被医生拉去看Jeff的最后一面他才平静了下来。</p><p>他向我描述过他那时见到的景象，在一天晚上，在没有开灯的客厅里他坐在沙发上轻轻地似乎是呓语一般地说道：我没法说我那时有多……多难以置信。该死的车窗玻璃毁了他半张脸，我还能看见夹杂在血肉里的玻璃碎屑，还有他的鼻梁也全毁了，你知道他的鼻梁有多好看吗？就像用最精密的仪器切割出来的一样精准无误。可那些都毁了，在发生车祸的时候他的脖子就被折断了，医生说他走得并不痛苦，可我知道他很痛，他的左边的肩膀都碎了，骨盆完全变形，后来有人告诉我因为在车祸发生的前一瞬间他转动了方向盘，这愚蠢的行为使危险完全转移到他自己身上了，天知道这算怎么一回事，我真想那时候是直直地和那辆车迎面相撞的，然后我们俩一起死了，那多好。</p><p>其实至今我也不清楚Jeff究竟长成什么样，那张合影是一张黑白照片，拍得不错，可没给Jeff一个正脸，我爸和他在图书馆里，他半跪在地上在最下层的书架上找书，低着头垂着眼帘，鼻梁笔直，线条完美得几乎生硬，而我爸则站立着，捧着本书念着什么，那时他很年轻，英俊得叫我难以接受。我爸说那是他们唯一一张合影，也是他所拥有的有关Jeff的唯一一张照片。</p><p>这事发生在我们登上惠特尼，我们登上峰顶之后，在下山的路上我执意要走一条偏僻的小道，非常不幸地碰上了落石，我因为被石块击中肩膀而险些滑落进山谷里，Izzy及时地扶住了我并把我拉开，他自己却被一块石头压住了小腿，我本想将他拉出来，可我却被滚滚而来的碎石砸晕了。</p><p>或许我真该感谢那个在惠特尼山里失踪的游客，去找他的搜救队听见响动就顺着那条小路找到了我们，给我们做了急救，然后以最快速度将我们送到附近的一家大医院里。我们都保住了性命。我昏迷了两天才醒来，我的右肩伤得严重，其他地方只是伤了皮肉。而Izzy右腿断了，还好接上得及时没有后遗症，断了三根肋骨，没有伤到内脏，实际上他伤得最严重的是头部。</p><p>我醒来之后立刻要求要去见Izzy。被护士推着通过冰冷的充满消毒水味的长廊，我一直想着我爸给我描述过的车祸后Jeff的样子，我恐惧极了，我害怕Izzy也变成那样，那可真的是为我而死了。透过玻璃窗我看见他躺在病床上，带着氧气罩，脸上被划开了几道血痕可他的鼻梁依旧是那么笔直那么高挺，头上狼狈地卷着绷带有几缕曲卷的黑发散在外边，雪白的被单覆盖在他身上，右腿打上了厚厚的石膏。他看起来真的糟糕透了。</p><p>最糟糕的不是这些，他醒来时却什么也不记得了——他把自己当成了Jeff。我当时真的快要被他吓疯了。我拿出洛杉矶时报证明现在不是六十年代，可却无法说服他，让他相信自己是Izzy而非Jeff。他对六十年代了如指掌，他能清晰地说出伍德斯托克音乐节的总总细节和当时关于阿波罗号登月的舆论，评价一些我闻所未闻的六十年代早期摇滚乐队，描述自己服用LSD时看见的幻象，还以强烈厌恶的口气嘲讽越战。他的表现无懈可击，我的任何一个问题他都能详细地回答，他还说了不少关于Jeff和我爸的事，和我爸告诉我的分毫不差。不过很快我就清醒下来，我告诉自己Izzy只不过是脑袋出了点问题，绝对不是被Jeff附身了——好吧这本来就是无稽之谈，可我差点就信了。毕竟，如果你还记得六十年代发生过什么，那么你没有真正经历过。而Jeff和我爸的那些事我曾告诉过Izzy。</p><p>接下来我一直帮他保守这个秘密，他只是对其他人说自己有点不大记得以前的事了。可在他将要出院的最后一个月，他让我帮他找到他以前的日记，他把它给背了下来，至少短期内应付父母和医生没什么问题。最后他安全地出院了，没被收进精神病院。不到一个月，他就立刻决定要去欧洲，尽管这遭到他父母的一致反对，可他还是执意前往。</p><p>“Izzy，你会回来吗？”</p><p>“……不知道。”他喝了口咖啡，“我会跟你联系。写信怎么样，Axl你喜欢写信吗？”</p><p>坐在机场咖啡厅里，我看着墙上的挂钟时针一点一点地转动，我不知道自己是不是希望它停止。我给了他一个模棱两可的回答：“写过。”</p><p>“我还是喜欢写信，或许我一直都喜欢写信……”</p><p>我耸了耸肩，没有再说什么。Izzy很少写信，可我也不知道他喜不喜欢写信。我看着眼前的人，那么熟悉又那么陌生，他的面容渐渐模糊了起来，模糊成了黑白两大色块，然后在我视线中蔓延开来，遮盖了眼前的世界。这真他妈的让我难受。</p><p>“你不开心……是吗？”他有些小心地问道。“噢该死，我真的……太他妈的荒唐了，这几个月以来我尽了最大努力去回想以前的事——可所有日记上写的事都是那么陌生。抱歉，Axl……”</p><p>“不……该说抱歉的是我。真的，这不关你的事。要不是我非要走那条路，你不会这样。”我叹了口气，“是时候去登机了，Izzy。”我站起身，拿起我那杯咖啡一饮而尽。我轻声说：“我也不知道自己在伤心什么，大概是为了自己……？该死，我有什么好伤心的。”</p><p>他没有回应，我也没有期望他回应。</p><p>在登机前，他突然转身对我说，“我迟早会想起来。”</p><p>那会是什么时候？在我死了以后吗？</p><p>我微笑朝他挥了挥手，“好吧，再见。”</p><p>他也朝我笑了笑，“再见。”</p><p>我想我好久没有真心地笑过了。这些日子我极度悲伤，我也说不清为什么，大概是从在医院里醒来的那天，我见过昏迷的Izzy，被送回自己的病房里，我一动不动地躺在床上，肩膀上的疼痛让我愈发地清醒，在黑夜中，我睁大了眼睛，望着从窗户里透出来映在天花板上的些许微光，彻夜未眠。我反省着我大学毕业后的几年，我想起大学时，我和Izzy在公寓顶楼天台上喝啤酒时，我曾对他说过的长篇大论，我把它们都忘了，但我知道那其中包含了我对生活的所有热情。看着那些微光我不可抑制地感到绝望，并非是在担心我或者Izzy能不能醒来，而是对于未来的不可预知感到恐惧，深深的恐惧。我并不后悔选择走那条路，我不会对我所做过的任何事感到后悔，在这个世界中，我所能掌握的实在是太少了。世界用这些无形的线牵制着我，我无法用心思考，我有太多太多的欲望与恐惧，它们轻而易举地掌控着我的情绪。而我似乎拥有很多，但最终将一无所获。那些光就像是我看不懂的预言，似乎包含了几万年的时间，神秘而缥缈，我一直看着它们，直到黎明的曙光照亮了整个房间让我再见找不到它们。</p><p>事实上，这次不幸的遭遇让我和Izzy都留下了后遗症，Izzy失去了自己的记忆，我失去了对生活的热情与信心。</p><p>我想起了我们上高中的那会儿，我们都很喜欢玩滑板，每天早上很早就踩着滑板上学，有时他在我前面，我看着他轻松地站在滑板上，娴熟而从容地滑行，我想我这辈子都不会见到比他更优雅的人了。某天早上我突然停下来，站在空荡荡街道上，注视着他的背影，我不知道为什么我会这样做，好像在做梦，一个长长的永不结束的将我一生贯穿的梦。我会突然很想掉头就跑，我无法解释这种突如其来的冲动，我想是因为出于恐惧，一种奇异的吸引力瞬间缠住了我要将我从世界中抽离出去，我几乎能听见自己的灵魂将我的头颅穿破的声音，全世界都静止了，只有Izzy踩着滑板向前滑行，像是一艘崭新的在茫茫海洋中航行的轮船，在他前方是一片未知的世界。可他总是会很适时地停下，转过身朝我挥挥手。快过来Axl，我等你。听到他的话我又重新踏上滑板前进，最后到了他身边，和他一起慢悠悠地滑向学校。我想，如果我能去到另外一个世界，那么我希望和他一起去，或许应该说必须和他一起去。可当我会想起当时的事，我忽然觉得无比荒唐。曾在我头脑中隐秘地闪过的灵感，被我当做少年时无聊的胡思乱想给扔到一边。当然我就算严肃地对待它，也没有比把它扔到一边更好的处理方式，谁知道什么是“另一个世界”，是指空间上的还是精神上的？我不知道自己当时究竟是在想些什么，所以说那的确是胡思乱想，我没必要花费那么多时间去深究。</p><p>在我回忆往事时，Izzy的身影消失在登机走廊中。这次他没有再转过身来叫我跟上他。我始终觉得他的背影对我来说有特别的含义，我看着他往前走，不疾不徐地向前，好像觉得他正在走向另外一个世界，一个我永远也不能达到的却一直诱惑着我的世界。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>最近我和Erin已经濒临离婚边缘，尽管我们结婚还不到一年。关系到了这地步责任究竟在谁我很难说，我们总是互相指责，可冷静下来想想，我们都有责任。意识到这些也没用，我们照样吵架，甚至打起来，冷战一段时间后互相道歉，然后和好。我已经厌倦了。</p><p>我开始想念Izzy。以前我经常和我爸吵架，在深夜里我冲出家门，敲他房间的玻璃窗，他打开窗之后我就直接爬进去，坐在他床上滔滔不绝地抱怨我爸，因为不想惊动他父母，我压低声音说着，他只是默默地听着，在我说不下去的时候拥抱我，我很惊讶他的拥抱竟能那么温暖，最后我会平静下来，躺在床上安稳地入睡。如果我睡不着，他会和我并排躺着，说他以前和父母去法国旅行时的见闻，描述地中海的风光。我必须说这是个好话题，我听着听着不禁微笑，心情渐渐轻松起来。</p><p>我从来没和Izzy吵过架，但有时候我会无理取闹般地对他发脾气。我知道他并不是个好脾气的人，尽管他从来就没和别人吵过架，可当他生气时会选择沉默地走开。我似乎从来就没有惹怒过他，他对我宽容得不可思议。</p><p>他总是极力维护我，在高中一次钢琴演奏比赛上我输给了一个和我向来不和的同学，在他拐弯抹角地嘲讽我时，Izzy突然走到他身前低声却清晰地说他做得已经够好了，然后转身抓住我的手腕把我拽走，我们在空荡荡的篮球场边的长椅上坐下，接着我发疯似地对他说了一大段话，轰得他头晕脑胀的，可他还是非常耐心地安慰我，陪我坐了整个下午。</p><p>他对我有多好不是三言两语能说明白的。</p><p>最近我的精神状态非常差，我和Erin频繁的争吵令我非常痛苦，并且我对工作和同事间人际关系感到极度厌烦。我的心理医生建议我休息几个星期，和亲人或朋友去旅行。我的上司不允许我休假那么久，于是我干脆辞职。我给Izzy写信说我将要去找他，不等他回信就收拾行李，买了去塞维利亚的机票。</p><p>这天，我来到了塞维利亚。一出机场，我就见到了他。依旧是那么削瘦，黑卷发长了许多，有些凌乱地搭在肩膀上，他的肤色变深了，看起来与以往不大一样。我立即加快步伐走向他，随手将行李扔在地上，给他一个大大的拥抱。我用力嗅了嗅他颈脖间的气味，依旧是烟草和汗水的味道。</p><p>我本来打算按照他的通信地址去找他的，可没想到他会在这儿等我。</p><p>我松开他，拿起地上的行李，“Izzy……你等了很久？”</p><p>“没有，来这里转转而已。”</p><p>难道机场附近有什么国家公园吗？我不禁笑了起来，“每天吗？”</p><p>他耸了耸肩，没有否认。</p><p>“好吧，我是去住旅馆，还是住你家？”</p><p>“我很欢迎你住在我家——如果你愿意的话。”</p><p>“当然愿意。……那么我们是叫计程车吗？”</p><p>“嗯没错，我没有自己的车，我来欧洲之后尽量避免开车。”</p><p>也就是还对车祸记忆犹新。他依旧保持着Jeff的记忆。我有些失落。</p><p>我们搭计程车进了塞维利亚城里，他住在一个颇为偏僻的地方，街道太窄，汽车开不进去，于是我们一同抬着行李走了很长一段路。塞维利亚最近应该在下雨，地上铺着大块的不整齐的石板，湿漉漉的，街道旁的墙壁被刷成明亮的橙黄色，许多住户都在窗户边养了花，有几户的花都开满了整个窗框蔓延到墙上去了，在陌生的国度里，我呼吸着充满了雨水、阳光和花香的空气，感觉不好不坏。我随着他进了一栋看起来挺历史悠久的居民楼，楼道略嫌狭小可也十分整洁，我们最后在顶楼停下，顶楼只有一间公寓，就是他的家。</p><p>首先我看见的是客厅，我怎样也没法昧着良心说Izzy你的客厅不错啊，因为里面实在是乱得够呛。Izzy倒是信誓旦旦地向我保证他收拾过，不过也是几天前的事了。他帮我把我的行李放在客厅角落，并建议我这些天都睡在客厅的沙发上，因为他的公寓只有一间房，而且那间房乱得可以拍恐怖片。</p><p>我们收拾了一下客厅，让它至少能住人。然后Izzy进了厨房说是要拿瓶雪利酒。</p><p>对于Izzy公寓的凌乱我丝毫没有惊讶，上高中时我已经见识过他那可怕的对房间的摧残能力，因为以往懒得处理而越积越多的杂志，还有很多小说、光盘和乱七八糟的东西。我记得有一次我在他房间里叫他把作业拿给我抄，他从他那跟废纸篓无异的书包里掏出一个皱巴巴的笔记本，我抄了会儿发现里面少了一页，接着他从一本小说里奇迹般地找到了那一页，他说那一页被他随手撕下来当书签了。</p><p>我坐在沙发上，对在厨房里的Izzy大声说：“Izzy你还记不记得，有一次我在你房间里边吃巧克力豆，然后不小心掉了一颗在一堆废纸里——”我得到的回应是杯碗碰撞发出的清脆的叮当声，过了一会儿我才听到他的声音，他问我然后呢。“然后我就开始找它，结果我一共找到了十五颗。”</p><p>“我房间永远是那么乱。”他的声音里带着笑意。我本以为他会接下去，这件事一直是我们的笑料，有一次我把手表弄丢了，他就十分殷勤地建议我去他房间的废纸堆里找找。</p><p>Izzy从厨房里出来，一只手拿着一瓶未开封的雪利酒，另一只手拿着两只较小的葡萄酒杯，上面还挂着水珠。他把酒瓶放在茶几上，用力地甩了甩酒杯，尽量甩掉上面的水珠。然后用起子打开瓶塞，倒了两杯。我随手就拿过其中一杯，喝了一口，有些甜，带有杏仁味。</p><p>“他们管这种雪利酒叫Amontillado，是开花的那种。”</p><p>我举起酒杯，对着窗户，阳光透过这琥珀色的液体落在我眼睛上，温暖极了。“哦，装在瓶子里的西班牙阳光。”</p><p>雪利酒的味道不错，我至少喝了五杯，坐飞机的过程中我几乎没睡，再加上酒精作用，我更加昏昏欲睡。我倒在沙发上，向他抱怨塞维利亚真见鬼的热，他帮我拿来了一台出厂年份似乎比我出生年份还早的风扇，我还是觉得很热，于是干脆脱了上衣。</p><p>“Izzy现在是旅游旺季吗……？”我迷迷糊糊地问道。我听见厨房有流水的声音，他大概在清洗酒杯。</p><p>“是的，现在是塞尔维亚的旅游旺季。”他在厨房里回答，声音清晰却略有一点飘渺的调调，听起来似乎是从远方传来。</p><p>“那么你要去当导游。”</p><p>“嗯没错……不过只有一个游客，就是你。”</p><p>“是吗……那么我很荣幸。”</p><p>接着我听见他的脚步声，他走进了房间里，似乎在找什么，然后出来。“Axl，我要出去一会儿，去杂志社。你等会要是出去了，记得我公寓的钥匙放在门口的花盆下。再见。”</p><p>“哦，再见……”我依旧迷迷糊糊。</p><p>接着我听见了铁门与门框碰撞所发出的金属响声，Izzy下楼的脚步声，楼下传来的吉他声……还有呜呜作响汽笛声。我想我是睡着了，塞维利亚的瓜达尔基维尔河已无法让那么大的船只通航，汽笛声越来越清晰，还有波浪一遍一遍拍打岸边礁石的声音。我梦见自己身处一片丛林中，艰难地走在爬满树木根茎的泥泞地上，阳光透过浓密的树叶落在地上，像是淡金色的丝线一般，我一直向前走，来到了悬崖边，面前是蔚蓝无际的大海。我沿着悬崖走了很久，心里毫无恐惧，我终于找到了下去的路，走到了海滩上。海滩上没有沙子，有的是和悬崖壁上一样的灰色岩石，炽烈的阳光照耀着大地，海滩上的的碎石闪着耀眼的光芒。我没有停下，继续往前，我看见远处海面上有一艘巨大的白色汽船正向岸边驶来。海水浸没了我的双腿，渐渐漫到腰上、肩膀上，最终我整个人都进入了海里，我并没有被海水冲上岸，似乎有某种力量把我往海底吸引着。海里没有游鱼和珊瑚，看起来干净而空旷，像游泳池一样。我躺在距海面有三十尺左右的岩石上，看着波光粼粼的海面，阳光被波浪揉碎，缓缓地在海里浮游，海面完全是蓝色的，可深浅不一而显得像一幅古怪的图画。躺着躺着，我逐渐觉得呼吸困难，我用力地想要浮上海面，可我被牢牢地吸住了。最后我用了自己最大的力气往上起身，我醒了。</p><p>呼呼，我大口大口地呼吸空气，我满身是汗，头发被粘在脖子上，难受极了。“Izzy，Izzy？”我大声地叫他名字。没有回应。他还没有回来。我起身，从自己行李中拿了条毛巾擦干身体，还是觉得很难受，于是去浴室冲凉，在浴缸里放满了冷水，泡了一阵子。</p><p>我打量着他的浴室，水槽边随意地摆放着他的牙刷杯子，沾着泡沫的剃须刀，地上铺着淡青色的瓷砖，缝隙间是一种邋遢的黑色，浴室里的窗户很小，在比较高的地方，窗边放着一小盆我叫不出名字的花，看起来很瘦弱，估计这是公寓以前的主人留下的。Izzy的公寓其实挺糟糕的，本来就是十分陈旧的，再加上他疏于整理清洁，简直就不是给人住的，里面的电器应该都是二手的，一些铁器上都生了锈，地板的瓷砖看起来油腻腻的，目前我发现这里比较值钱的应该只有他从洛城带来的收音机和相机。他的居住环境真的很差，就算他当年在拉斯维加斯工作时租的小公寓也比这儿强上十倍。雪利酒没有想象中的美味，西班牙的阳光也没有他描述的那般明媚，洛城的阳光绝对不比它差半分。</p><p>我从浴缸里爬了出来，擦干身体换上一套衣服。已经接近黄昏了，Izzy还是没有回来。我觉得很饿，于是到厨房里打开冰箱，里面没什么东西，可我还算是找到了几条看起来放了很久的巧克力威化，我看了看它保质日期，见它们没过期，就放心地把它们消灭光了。厨房没法呆久，里面有一股我描述不出来的怪味，还有楼下人家做饭时的油烟味，熏得我非常难受。</p><p>在我吃完那几条巧克力威化之后，依旧饥肠辘辘，正盘算着要不要下楼买点什么来当晚餐，可又担心自己那高中学的蹩脚西班牙语根本没法和人们交流，这时Izzy回来了。</p><p>“你醒了……还洗了头发，我的热水器有点问题，不过夏天还好。”他随手把从杂志社拿回来的资料扔在餐桌上，给自己倒了杯水，他转头看见我手上正拿着吃完的巧克力威化包装，“你饿了吗？”</p><p>我点了点头，把包装扔进垃圾桶里。</p><p>“那么我们去吃晚餐吧。去瓜达尔基维尔河旁的餐馆怎么样？”</p><p>“好的。瓜达尔基维尔河漂亮吗？”我随口问道。</p><p>“值得一看。”</p><p>说完，我起身，跟他出门。我们坐着公交车去瓜达尔基维尔河畔，路上交通不好，因为正值下班时间。Izzy一直背着他的相机，那种看起来很重的单反式相机，他一直喜欢摄影，大概从高二开始，他就习惯抱着一台沉重的柯达专业相机走在路上，突然停下来拍下路边的风景。他还保持这个习惯的确令我惊喜，虽然他失去了以前的记忆，但他并没有变成Jeff。说真的我并不是很介意他会不会想起以前的事，只要他还是Izzy，记忆就是可有可无的东西。他喜欢拍那些琐碎的东西，一堵砖墙上的蔓藤，掉在地上的冰激凌，有点残破的灯柱，这些事物在他的照片里会呈现出一种特殊的美感，恰当的构图、特别的角度这些都是他擅长的。那时我们几乎形影不离，可说真的，当他突然停在一根灯柱下，打量它半天，然后仔细地调整快门和焦距，再换了好几个角度给它拍照，我就有种把他甩下独自走掉。呃，事实上我有一次就真的这么做了，然后为这事我们有两天没理对方，第三天早晨上学的时候，出门之后发现我家门口的信箱上贴了张照片，是我的背影，是那天他在我扔下他走掉时拍下的，我把照片小心地收好放进书包里，我走了一段路，发现他在我上学必经的十字路口等我。后来我一直耐着性子等他拍那些无聊的景物，其实我们都很在乎对方，至少我很在乎他。</p><p>不过关于摄影，我还是有一些不错的回忆的，我们高中有一位生物老师直到Izzy热衷摄影之后，就邀请Izzy去他家玩，因为他家里有一间暗房。Izzy和我一起在暗房里做些超现实主义的照片，这的确很有意思。Izzy他很快就掌握了暗房技术，但他并不是很喜欢超现实主义，也许他觉得摄影就是为了记录，记录事物原本的面目。他曾给我拍过一张照片，我在公园里玩滑板的时候，他拍下了我。我把这张照片装在相框里放在书桌上，当我静下心坐在书桌边阅读或是写作，我就会看到它。随着我的年龄增大，这张照片越来越容易触动我，有时我注视着它很久，仿佛自己不认识照片中的人一样，我注视着那个红发少年，他微微惊愕地抬着头盯着前方，他的视线正好落在我身上，透过他碧绿的眼睛我好像看到了一条纯净的灵魂，好像看到了一个我从未去过的世界，他那么美好，从身体到灵魂，他的心灵像他的皮肤一样雪白无瑕。那是我本来的面目。我曾经是这样的，可现在不是。那张照片里，他的眼神略微带些困惑，好像是看到了未来一般。可我想那时的我，是绝对无法设想我今天的生活的。</p><p>我绝对不会想到我会有一个我深爱着同时并痛恨着的妻子，也不会想到自己的工作竟能把自己折磨得干脆辞职，还有自己居然会为人际关系而厌烦。我没想到我的生活会变得那么乏味而令人压抑。我也没有想到，有一天Izzy会忘记以前的事，我会将近三年没有见过他。更不会想到他定居在西班牙，和我一起走在华灯初上的瓜达尔基维尔河畔。</p><p>我不知道为什么想起了那句话，无意识地念了出来：“于是我们奋力向前划，逆流而上的小舟，不停地倒退，进入过去……”</p><p>Izzy走在我前面，似乎没有听见。</p><p>生活总是无法预料。无论我多少次激动地设想我二十八岁时的生活，也没有猜到会是这样。而在我真正经历着时，我心里却很平静。噢，是这样的啊。</p><p>时间犹如河水般不停歇地流淌着，我一点点地穿过它，我慢慢地在改变，也将过去遗忘。所有记忆都像河水一般终将远去，我总有一天会忘记我曾经的生活，就像Izzy三年前那般，其实记忆并没有多珍贵，我们总是会忘记的。所以我并不介意他忘记了，我不得不强调这点。他依旧是我最爱的朋友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>瓜达尔基维尔河畔的餐厅已经人满为患，他找了好一会儿，才发现一个空位，而且是非常难得的河边位置。我们坐下，Izzy点了自己的晚餐，那本西班牙语的菜单看得我头晕，于是我把决定权交给了他。先送上来的是一杯果汁，应该是几种热带水果的混合果汁，味道挺特别，但不算很好喝。</p><p>天已经完全黑了，月光和灯光洒在河面上，不时有船只驶过，显得异常的优美。</p><p>“如果明天下午天气好，我们坐船看看这条河吧。”Izzy说道，“最好是在一个阳光充沛的下午，接近黄昏时，真的非常美丽。没有瓜达尔基维尔河的塞维利亚是不完整的。”</p><p>“是啊，它真的非常迷人。”我望着瓜达尔基维尔河，如此感慨道。来到塞维利亚之后我心情开始平静了起来，塞维利亚的生活气息十分浓厚，可依旧让我感到它十分安静，我大概是指一种心灵上的安静。</p><p>服务员送上了分量大得夸张的海鲜饭和Izzy的餐前酒，我略带好奇地看了那杯红色的餐前酒一眼，看起来更像果汁，里面甚至还放了水果块。“我可以尝一口吗？”我伸手，他点了点头。我只喝了一小口，似乎是红葡萄酒、橙汁和某种糖浆的混合物，甜丝丝的，是那种散发着清香的水果甜味。</p><p>Izzy把它拿了回去，晃了晃酒杯，“这叫Sangria，主要是红葡萄酒和橙汁，至于其他材料，有很多种选择。在西班牙几乎人人都会兑这玩意，有很多种兑法。我很喜欢它。”</p><p>“嗯，味道不错。”我拿起勺子舀了一碗海鲜饭，吃了点。充满异国情调的一餐。海鲜饭有着浓郁的橄榄油味道和鱼肉的鲜味，虽然米饭略微夹生，但依旧非常美味。我好久没有那么满足过了。前几天我和Erin在高档的法国餐厅里吃着精致的食物，看着洛城的夜景，那时我一点也不开心，我们刚和好，我在最后喝咖啡的时候告诉她我辞职了，她有些惊讶，但没有说什么。然后我说我要去西班牙了，去看看Izzy。她非常疑惑地看了我一眼，Izzy……哦你们有好几年没联系了吧，他还记得你吗。我突然没来由地生气极了，我们有联系，我们一直在通信。通信，这可真有趣，她笑了笑，我始终觉得她像是在嘲笑我。我认识他可比认识你的时间长多了，我在心里想，还是没有说出来。我觉得厌倦极了，其实当时我很希望Erin会说她想跟我一起去西班牙，我几乎天真地相信只要去一个陌生的环境里，我们的关系就会得到极大的改善。</p><p>“Axl，你喜欢这儿吗？”他的问题打断了我的思绪。</p><p>“喜欢，我喜欢这条河。我猜我现在的心情和你第一次看见瓜达尔基维尔河的心情差不多。”</p><p>“……是吗？我第一次来到这里是中午的时候，从马德里坐长途巴士来到塞维利亚，我在左岸随便找了间旅馆放好行李，然后在瓜达尔基维尔河畔找了家餐厅吃午餐——哦对，就是这家，当时我坐在餐厅里面。我非常累，吃完了海鲜饭就趴在桌子上，我本来休息一会儿就回旅馆，可我却睡着了。没有人叫醒我，几个小时后越来越多人来餐厅里吃饭把我吵醒了。我付了账，然后离开，那时我的心情非常平静，从来就没有那么平静过，我好像找到了自己生活的真正道路，所以我选择留在了塞维利亚。”</p><p>“生活在任何地方……”</p><p>“但不是这里。”他接了下去。</p><p>我略带满足地笑了笑。</p><p>“你想不想再来点烤面包，或者甜点？”他吃完了自己的海鲜饭，抬头问我。</p><p>“不用了，谢谢。唔，这海鲜饭分量很足。”</p><p>“的确，我似乎吃撑了。”</p><p>“那我们再坐一会儿？”</p><p>Izzy点了点头，“等会我们去看佛拉门戈怎么样？那间酒吧里这儿有点远，不过里面的表演很不错。”</p><p>“听起来很好。我有兴趣看看那些东西，多带我在塞维利亚转转，我想我会爱上这里。”</p><p>“你会的，它真的很好。许多西班牙作品里都有一个主角，就是塞维利亚。”</p><p>“似乎是这样……唐璜、卡门……还有堂吉诃德？”</p><p>“哦不，堂吉诃德不是。不过塞万提斯确实在塞维利亚的监狱里写下了堂吉诃德。”Izzy深吸了一口气，从座位上站了起来，“走吧，Axl。”</p><p>我们大概走了二十分钟，半路上在街道边发现一个吉他艺人，他很年轻，坐在街边抱着一把有些陈旧的吉他弹着，前面放着一个打开的吉他盒，他闭着眼，微笑地弹着，指法流畅。我似乎被触动了，想了想，还是掏出十美元轻轻放进他的琴盒里，我还没来得及兑换。最终走到一家有着红色大门的酒吧前，它看起来十分平常，连招牌都没有。和洛城的夜店是完全不同的风格。我们还算是占了个好座位，喝完一杯葡萄酒后，表演开始。演员是一个三十岁左右的黑发女人，她用西班牙语说了几句，就伴随着吉他与歌声开始跳佛拉门戈，吉他手头发也是黑色的，看起来像个英国混血儿，他低着头非常专注地弹着吉他，而歌手看起来更像英国人，用沙哑的嗓音唱着我完全听不懂的歌词。我得说我不喜欢这个歌手，他的歌唱无法触动我，导致他脸上悲苦的表情多次令我险些笑出声来。</p><p>渐渐观众开始伴随着演员的舞蹈而鼓掌跺脚，气氛渐入佳境，我也不禁跟着鼓掌。但我不觉得这样的表演能称得上是很不错，说真的，我不喜欢它，一点也不喜欢。而Izzy是在低调地照相，不是照演员，而是身边的观众，他刚才小声对我说，看佛拉门戈就是来看气氛的。好吧，我倒是听赞同他这句话的。</p><p>表演结束，我正准备起身离开，Izzy却叫住我，“等等，真正的表演。”</p><p>“什么？”我疑惑地往舞台上看去，是另外两个人，看起来都上了年纪。于是我又坐下，观众离开的不足一半，那两人开始表演。</p><p>先是一段忧伤的吉他独奏，白发苍苍的歌手唱了起来，从缓慢地低吟转入悲怆地高歌，那陌生的语言突然抓住了我的心脏，我像是被子弹击中了一般，身体颤抖了起来，我从中听到了对于往事的追念、对未来的恐惧、漂泊的忧愁，那种无处可去又无处可归的迷惘，我不知道歌手是不是想表达这些，但他的演唱却让这些感情突然涌上我的心中，剧烈得几乎要把我的灵魂撕裂。</p><p>是的，真正的表演。</p><p>“天，怎么可以有这样的音乐……”我不禁轻声说道。</p><p>“……每次听，我都感到震撼。”Izzy也轻声感叹道。</p><p>没多久，表演停止了。歌手抱歉地说现在太晚了，必须散场。我怀着复杂的心情，和Izzy离开酒吧。我想回到Izzy的公寓有很长一段路，可我们是走回去的。街上并不是安静，我们听见了歌剧声，塞维利亚真是个美丽的城市。路上我有些想和Izzy聊聊过去的事，可我想还是不要自讨没趣了。</p><p>回到公寓里，我并不是很困，我从找到自己的香烟和火机，点了一支，坐在沙发上有些失神地望着墙壁。</p><p>“抱歉，Axl……”Izzy打了个呵欠，“我太困了。关于在塞维利亚旅游的事我明天再跟你说吧。”</p><p>“没关系……其实你并不用那么为我费心思，我可能会在这儿住上比较长的一段时间，我可以自己去看看。”</p><p>“在塞维利亚有很多风景我想跟你分享……我是说分享。好吧，明天见。你也早点休息。”</p><p>“嗯。晚安。”</p><p>Izzy走进自己的卧室里，不足一分钟我就不再听见任何响动了。他应该真的是很累了。我吸了口烟，依旧看着面前的墙壁，沙发前正对着的墙壁前本该放着电视机的，不过那儿什么都没有，空荡荡的只是一面墙，借助房间里昏暗的灯光，我发觉那堵墙已经有被严重侵蚀过的痕迹，有的地方甚至露出了红色。</p><p>他的生活其实很辛苦。我突然明白了这点。平时他一定很忙，他给杂志社做摄影师，那其实非常费事，照相时有不懂行的人在一旁指手划脚，那可真是叫人难受。还有当英语家教，他是个地道的美国人不假，可我始终不认为他会喜欢跟那种工作，教师这种职业太考验人的耐性了。至于当导游那就更加麻烦了，旅行中谁知道会发生些什么破事。还好他很快就学会了西班牙语，不然恐怕他只能做一些体力劳动了。而且他工作所得也只是刚好够开支而已，我猜是这样，不然他怎么会住在这么糟糕的公寓里？也许他是不太介意居住环境，可这公寓真不是能久住的，其实我非常非常想去住旅馆，我承认这点。我想他冬天时一定很难熬，虽塞维利亚是比较温暖，但暖气设备明显是有问题的，至于那热水器也肯定是只能供应一两分钟热水的货色。我真不知道他是怎么……怎么在这里度过将近两年的。</p><p>好吧好吧，或许情况没我想象中的那么糟糕。Izzy在这里过得很好，就是这样。我完全没有立场拉着他说快回洛城吧你刚工作的那年条件都比现在强十倍。这听起来像是嫉妒他一样。</p><p>生活其实没那么糟糕，不是吗？</p><p>我意识到香烟已经快燃尽了，于是找到烟灰缸把它熄灭，叹了口气，躺在沙发上。</p><p>让我想想，要是Izzy有个女朋友或者妻子情况会怎么样。周末他还能忙里偷闲地去赫雷斯散步吗？——操，这不关我事，我不能再想下去了。未来我无法预测，这些根本没有意义。好吧，我真的不嫉妒Izzy，看见他在信中描述他的美好生活时我真的为他感到高兴。可我只是有些好奇他的生活是不是真的像他所说的那样美好。我想知道，什么才真正是好的生活？行了，我还是睡觉吧。</p><p>似乎没过多久，我就听见了Izzy的声音，“Axl，过来——房间里！”</p><p>我睁开眼，已经天亮了，似乎是早上七八点左右。我慢慢地坐起身，然后应了一声，走近他房间里。</p><p>“塞维利亚，你看——这一切，都是塞维利亚，真正的塞维利亚——”</p><p>Izzy站在窗边，有些兴奋地对我说道。我凑了过去，眯着眼望向窗外。</p><p>首先我看见的是天空，我必须说它真的非常非常蓝，我刹那间想不出任何词语去形容它，空气不再湿漉漉的，而是充满了阳光，非常温暖。我用力地吸了口气，认真地看着窗外的建筑物，那些有些陈旧的居民楼，在阳光下显得无比精美，就连它们破损之处都像是被精心雕琢过的花纹，在远处，我看见了一座塔楼，灰白色的墙壁映着金黄色阳光，像是天堂一样。</p><p>“你每天早上都可以看见这幅景象吗Izzy？”</p><p>“只要天气好就可以。今天天气特别好，真的。”</p><p>我想这公寓并不算很糟糕，至少多数时候，早上一起床就能看到这么美丽的城市。可我想我无法在这儿住上两年，再好的风景总是会厌倦的。</p><p>“多看一会儿吧。我去做早餐。”Izzy拍了拍我的肩膀，“我承认这公寓破得不行，但是它所处的位置真的非常好。”</p><p>忽然间我觉得有些迷惘，我将何去何从？回洛城再找一份无聊的工作？留在塞维利亚像Izzy一样？我从来就不知道我想要什么，或许我十五六岁的时候曾许下爬遍世上所有高峰这样的愿望，可终究不可能实现，我也考虑过许多职业比如摇滚乐队主唱、短程加速赛车手，甚至大峡谷直升飞机驾驶员，可终究都没实现。深夜里我梦见我开着直升机在大峡谷里游荡，那些壮丽的激流和古老的数亿年前的岩石清晰地显现在我眼前，当我惊醒，我没办法拍拍枕头，继续睡觉。至少我没有麻木，那些梦境总是折磨着我，可我不知道为何确信自己已经陷入了流沙之中，永远无法脱离。</p><p>吃早餐时，我还是决定把我辞职这事告诉Izzy。“其实，我辞职了……嗯，就在几天前。”</p><p>“为了来塞维利亚？”Izzy咬了口面包，看着我。我并没有回答他，只是不置可否地挑了挑眉，他继续说：“我觉得这世界就像个旅馆，要想在这儿住着就得付钱——总之要付出点什么。所以有时候我想，我付出了记忆，上帝会不会多给我点什么。”</p><p>“会，他给了你Jeff的记忆。”我开玩笑似地说道。</p><p>他很假地笑了笑，“可他妈的，我不想要这破玩意。”</p><p>“上帝从不问你的意愿。他只负责创造。”我耸肩，语气平淡地继续说下去：“我只是憎恨这个世界。”</p><p>“好吧，一切都是有代价的。或许现在的生活就是我想要的。我把它说得太好以至于你对自己的生活产生了怀疑——”</p><p>“不，没有。”我打断他。</p><p>“那你为什么辞职？”</p><p>“和你没关系……我只是累了。”</p><p>“有时我也觉得很累……但我无处可去。旅行中最可怕的事就是，我会突然意识到，我实际上无处可去。毫无疑问，我也会羡慕你的生活，有游泳池和花园的独立公寓，昂贵的跑车，体面的工作，还有漂亮的妻子，何况你又那么年轻英俊，受上司青睐，受同事欢迎——还有比这更完美的生活吗？”</p><p>“一点也不完美！可你一早起来就能看到美丽的塞维利亚，你还有充沛的地中海阳光，雪利酒和佛拉门戈！”</p><p>“那就和你的房子、跑车、妻子、工作一样，看起来很好。”</p><p>“噢，那么我必须说，如果把我的生活拍成电影，那么片名可以定为：美国梦的破碎。”</p><p>说完，我们都忍不住笑了起来。</p><p>“其实……其实它并没有那么糟糕，对吗？”</p><p>“的确。”我点了点头。</p><p>“从来就没有人真正明白生活是怎样的，我不相信父母和老师们的说教，因为我认为他们自己都不明白自己想要什么。没有人可以给我们指出正确的方向。”</p><p>“但我无处可去。”不经意间我和他说了同样的话。</p><p>他叹了口气，“或许因为我们太年轻，而这些都是必须经历的。”</p><p>“我们都他妈的二十八岁了伙计！我跟Erin要是不离婚很快就会有孩子——然后我就他妈的是中年人了！——我们无处可去！无处可去！他妈的别再做你十八岁时的梦了——我们会无可抑制地衰老，等到八十岁时被人推着到院子里晒太阳才会感叹道：啊我这辈子可真算是一事无成！”</p><p>“好了好了——Axl！冷静点！”Izzy安抚性地搂着我的肩膀，“一切都好，没你想得那么糟糕……至少我们还活得下去。”</p><p>“哦好吧，他妈的活得下去！我不知道想要什么，我都快疯了你明白吗？”</p><p>“我明白，我明白……”</p><p>我愣了好一会儿才继续说下去，“我不知道这三年来我得到了什么，就好像开着一台快散架的跑车向悬崖冲去，最后坠入深渊中只剩下我手上握着的方向盘……哦对不起Izzy，其实没那么糟糕，没错……这样的情绪我积蓄了太久，可对别人我说不出口。”</p><p>“没关系……我也没人说，我会去教堂……哦对了，我今天想带你去教堂来着。”</p><p>“好……先等我吃完早餐。”看着桌子上我那份原封未动的早餐，我尴尬地笑了笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>去到塞维利亚大教堂，已经不早了，可游客并不多。走进大教堂，我就注意到了那座高塔，就是我今早看见的那座。</p><p>“那是吉拉尔达塔。”Izzy发现我一直在盯着它看，就开始介绍道，“它可以说是摩洛哥的马拉喀什那座库图比亚清真寺宣礼塔的复制品，可我认为它比原版更美。”</p><p>“或许我们等会该上去看看。”</p><p>接着我们进入教堂，我抬头看那扇玫瑰窗，蓝紫相间，阳光透过它洒在教堂灰青色的地板上，我的目光顺着五彩斑斓的光线一直往上，仰视的那扇瑰丽的窗子，就像在注视着通向天堂的道路。</p><p>我不敢相信我竟然会在宗教中找到安慰。我跟着Izzy继续往前走，里面光线并不是很好，我们走过长廊，冰冷坚硬的石柱往上延伸然后形成高高的拱顶，教堂里极为安静，当我抬头总能看见彩窗，那斑驳陆离的光影几乎要把我吸引近另外一个世界里。</p><p>“这教堂挺大的，第一次来我还迷路了。”Izzy低声对我说道，“这里人说塞维利亚大教堂是世界第三大的教堂，不过以前我又听说是米兰大教堂……好吧这不是问题。说真的，Axl你上一次进教堂是什么时候？”</p><p>“……忘了，这大概是我第二次进教堂。”我耸肩。“这教堂的确很有味道。……可我不喜欢这儿，说真的——它太……呃，太深邃了，我受不了。”</p><p>“好吧……那么我们上吉拉尔达塔吧。”</p><p>塔上有很多钟，具体有多少个我也懒得去数了，吉拉尔达塔很高，大概可以看尽全城的风景。我在塔上绕了一圈，接着有些乏味地趴在栏杆上，“真正上来也就不过如此了。”</p><p>“好吧这并不是特别壮观的城市……可城市总是有它的迷人之处。”他故意提高了音调，拍了拍我的肩膀，“别想得太糟糕伙计！”我转过头，撞见他宽慰性的笑容。</p><p>“我不打算从这儿跳下去。”我回给他一个微笑。</p><p>“……我也不觉得你会从这儿跳下去。”他有些无奈地耸了耸肩，“这样的景色无法打动你吗？”</p><p>“唔，没有……我倒是比较喜欢这座塔——在下面看着它的时候。好吧我现在对什么都不感兴趣。”我向下看，哥特式的教堂屋顶与墙壁华丽又严肃，城内略嫌密集的白色房屋排列得缺少规律，而那斗牛场在城市中又显得有些突兀。</p><p>我伸手抚摸着粗糙的石栏，“Izzy，你说我该不该回去？”</p><p>他不回答我，走到我身边，和我一起趴在栏杆上俯视着这个城市。</p><p>我自顾自地说了下去：“别的都好，可我放不下Erin。虽然我们总是吵架甚至打架，可我爱她……”</p><p>“那是让你活下去的责任。”他搂住我的肩膀，有些突然地说道，“其实谁都不会真正拥有快乐的生活。我们这一辈子也就是在不停地寻找它而已。”</p><p>“你可真是悲观。”</p><p>“你不觉得吗？”</p><p>“好吧……也许我只是需要休息一下。”</p><p>我抬头望向蓝天。在塞维利亚，我一无所获。生活在任何地方，但不在这里。是的，不在这里。当我真正经历过，我就会发现，它不过如此。我难以从生活中得到惊喜与满足，我得到的只是无穷无尽的失望。</p><p>我在塞维利亚住了将近一个月。我不算非常喜欢这里，可Izzy在这儿，我乐意呆下去，何况我也无处可去。我给Erin寄了一张明信片，她回了我一封信，很简短的，可却十分温柔。我甚至有种以后都跟Erin只用信件交流算了的想法。</p><p>一天晚上，Erin突然给我打电话，信号不好我不大听得清她在说些什么，深夜静得叫我无所适从，我坐在沙发上，我好久没那么认真地倾听她说的话，甚至我从来都没有认真倾听过。可我听不清。她说到最后似乎哭了，在大片大片的杂音中我捕捉到了那几乎细不可闻的声响，我听见她说：Axl，Axl，回来吧，我受不了了。我安慰她，我说我很快就会回去。过了好久她才平静下来，然后我们互道晚安，挂了电话。我相信我们根本就没听清对方在讲什么。</p><p>这边快天亮了，洛城现在是什么时候？</p><p>放下电话，我突然有些想问她这句话。</p><p>快要天亮了吧。</p><p>我在沙发上蜷缩起身体，望着窗外一片暗紫色的天空与阴暗的街道，仿佛看见了万物本来的面目。我意识到我是睡不着了，于是烦躁地离开沙发，打开客厅里的灯管，光线不够亮，可也能让我勉强看清周围的事物。我开始收拾行李。</p><p>是的，我明天就会回洛城。我人生中第一次感受到责任感这玩意的召唤。</p><p>收拾好，我将行李箱合上，上了锁，然后去把灯关掉。我摁下开关，客厅里的光线都被抽走了，只留下一丝细微的月光。“Axl……你在干什么？”我听见Izzy在房间低声问道。</p><p>我装作没听见，在沙发上躺下，闭上眼。</p><p>他并不是在说梦话，他已经被我收拾行李时的响动惊醒了。Izzy从房间里出来，往沙发边走，他又叫了我几声，微微温热的手搭在我肩膀上。</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>我转身，看了他一眼。我知道我的眼神必定十分清醒，甚至有几分冷冽。</p><p>“……或许你比较想在床上睡？”</p><p>“没有。没有。”我重复了一次。不再看他。</p><p>“这段时间你都没睡好。”他摇了摇头。也许是知道我毫无睡意，就去把灯管打开了。</p><p>不知道怎么了，我觉得这灯管的光线比刚才亮多了，甚至很刺眼。“关上它，太亮了……”</p><p>“你精神状况很差。Axl，你现在可以好好休息，真的，忘记什么辞职啊家庭啊那些乱七八糟的混账玩意，好好休息吧。”说完他关上灯，在沙发边缘坐下。</p><p>我满意地蜷缩在黑暗中。没有回答他的话。</p><p>“我停不下来了。我走错路了……停不下来，也回不去。”</p><p>“没那么严重。”他伸手摸了摸我的头发，像对自己的孩子那样。可我父亲却从未这样与我亲近过。我抓住他的手腕，然后往下拽，从而抱住他的手臂，像抱住一只玩具熊一样。他伸手抱住我的后背，下巴抵住我的肩膀。</p><p>“哎，不过我觉得，还是活得简单一些会好点儿。”</p><p>我沉默地侧脸看他。他的眼睛在微弱的月光下泛着幽深的褐色，漂浮不定，宛若有一千条街道在其中纵横交错，蜿蜒而去。他并没有看我，低着头，似乎在看地板上的月光与尘埃，很温柔的却略带疲倦的眼神。我想我曾经看过他这样的眼神，在某个夏夜里，我和他待在学校实验楼的天台上，我忘了是什么原因，他拿出一包在食堂里无意捡到又找不到失主的彩纸，开始折纸飞机，他每折一个我就拿过来，往尖尖的飞机头上呵一口气，然后扔下楼去。纸飞机在空中盘旋而落，划出几道转瞬即逝的鲜艳的彩色线条，他一边熟练地折着纸飞机，一边看着自己的作品被我往楼下扔，就用那种眼神，看着纸飞机被淹没在黑暗中，我们几乎是屏着呼吸去听，纸飞机落在草丛中时极其细微的响动。第二天早上，我去实验楼后面那片草坪上想找回那些纸飞机，却发现它们都不在了，一只也没留下，就像它们昨天是坠入深渊而非落在草坪上一般。</p><p>一只纸飞机，空气中彩色的线条，坠入黑暗中。</p><p>说真的我没看过Izzy的日记，就算是他失忆那段时间，我去他家帮他找他的日记时，我也没有翻看。但此刻，我却很好奇这件事有没被他记入日记中。回忆被流淌的时间不停地冲刷着，逐渐模糊不清，最终剩下的只是那些微不足道的细枝末节，一些小小的黑色斑点。</p><p>“Izzy……”</p><p>他依旧看着地板，过了有十多秒才轻轻地嗯了一声。</p><p>“如果有一天，我们把对方都给忘了，那么我们……还算朋友吗？”</p><p>“我不知道……或许我们还会见面。”</p><p>“哪来的那么多恰好……”</p><p>“对，不是恰好，是必然。”</p><p>我松开他的手臂，“我打算明天回洛城。”</p><p>“嗯。”他轻轻地应了一声，“你想继续睡，还是出去走走？”</p><p>出去走走……我抽出几乎完全被夹在沙发缝里的手表，还没到四点。</p><p>“……好吧，反正我也睡不着了。”</p><p>我们下了楼，走进狭小的没有路灯的街道中，Izzy对这片地方的道路熟悉得出奇，我走在他身边，我们俩都沉默着。现在大概是一天最黑暗的时刻吧，Izzy一直是挑小道走，一路上我们没有看见行人，在陌生而黑暗的环境下，我倒不觉得恐惧，反而心中莫名其妙地浮出一丝轻松。我们步履缓慢，走在塞维利亚悠长的街道里，各怀心事，沉默但不尴尬。</p><p>我们走到了瓜达尔基维尔河边，两岸有路灯散发着昏暗的光芒。</p><p>“你想回去吗？”在河边站了很久，他突然开口问我。</p><p>天还是很黑，我拿不准现在是什么时候，于是反问：“现在几点？”</p><p>“不知道……我说，你想不想回去？”</p><p>“回哪儿？”我有些烦躁地往河边的栏杆柱子踹了一脚，“我能回哪儿去啊？告诉我啊Izzy！”</p><p>“任何地方！你喜欢哪儿就回哪儿去。”他口气相对平静，可我明白他在压制怒火。面对着沉默而愤怒的Izzy，我感到有点诧异，我从未想过我会是那个激怒他的人。我想我是做得过分了。</p><p>可我哪都不想去。不想回到他那破公寓里，不想回到洛城面对Erin，更不想回到当年我和我爸住的公寓里。我真他妈的想跳进河里淹死算了。</p><p>“好好好，我回你公寓里拿行李，钥匙在哪儿？”</p><p>“花盆底下。”</p><p>夜色中我看不清楚他的表情。我没再说什么，转身进了来时的小巷，可没走多久我就迷路了。也许白天我还能走回去，可现在太黑了，我根本认不清路。我在交错的小巷与小巷之间转来转去，最终获得的只是腿上的酸麻。</p><p>在这个世界中我失去了方向，找不到正确的道路。从离开母体的那一刻起，我就在这个永恒的迷宫里彷徨。出口和入口都被隐去了，在这个永恒的迷宫里剩下的只是灰色的高墙与黑色的天空，还有全世界上的所有人，我们看不见彼此，漫无目的地走着，撞上墙壁，滑倒在地，我们的灵魂将会消散，而躯壳却被禁锢于此。</p><p>我靠着墙坐在地上，抬头望向天空，似乎看到一丝微微的光芒。</p><p>Izzy不会来找我，没有人会帮我离开这个迷宫，因为从来没有人能从这里出去。</p><p>直到天亮了以后，我才开始重新寻找Izzy的公寓，在清晨的阳光下，我发现我原来就坐在他公寓附近的一条小巷里。</p><p>上楼时我觉得非常疲倦，身体上和心灵上都是。我猜Izzy大概也是这种感受。我在花盆下找到了钥匙，开门时我想如果等会看见Izzy了我一定要向他道歉。可进了公寓里，我转了一圈都没发现他，好不容易建立起的决心一下就消失了。</p><p>拿上行李，我没有留恋地离开塞维利亚。</p><p>回道洛城后，我决定还是要写信给Izzy，我不希望这样无意义的争执消磨了我们之间的感情。我在一家咖啡厅里花了一个下午写好一封信，然后在邮局里寄出。最终在路边拦下一辆计程车，向司机说出自己公寓的地址。</p><p>回家的感觉并不糟糕。Erin不在，我先进了自己的房间放好行李，然后收拾了一下。</p><p>我随便地给自己做了晚餐，心不在焉地吃着，一边望着墙上的挂钟。我说不清我是希望她别回来，还是立刻出现在我面前。</p><p>我吃晚餐吃了快一个小时，最后有些无奈地拿着盘起在厨房里洗了。她还是没回来。我无聊地坐在客厅沙发上，找来一瓶喝了一半威士忌灌了起来。</p><p>接近晚上九点时我终于听见了开门声，Erin提着几包衣服走了进来，她看见我，随手将袋子放在沙发上，向我走来。</p><p>“Axl……你怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，有点无聊而已。”我放下威士忌，抬头看她。</p><p>“你回来了……”她说着，我毫无预示地伸手拉她，导致她有些狼狈地跌坐在我大腿上。我抱紧她，嗅了嗅她颈间熟悉的香水味。</p><p>我突然明白其实我一点也不想念她。</p><p>我们拥抱了很久，我莫名地感到十分尴尬，不知道为什么Erin现在给我一种极为陌生的感觉。我松开她，我想我必须松开她，因为她不属于我。……而我，也不属于她。</p><p>在她开口之前，我问她：“你还记得……我向你求婚时你的心情吗？”我一边说着，一边向客厅的窗户走去。我猜她一定是用诧异的眼神注视着我的背影。接近窗户，我用左手拉开窗帘，窗外是修剪得十分整洁的草坪与泛着银光的泳池。我的手保持着拉开窗帘的姿势，我注视着左手无名指，银色的钻戒还在。我将左手凑近唇边，嘴唇蹭了蹭那颗细小的钻石，它一直是那么的冰冷，冰冷得让我感到一阵刺痛。</p><p>“我忘了，Erin。我忘了。”</p><p>通过窗玻璃上的倒影，我看见她双肩很明显地抖动了几下。我没管她，出神地想着我向她求婚那天的情景。</p><p>在那天之前我们吵了一架。我记得那天是周六，我们习惯每个月最后一个周六都去一家餐馆吃晚餐。那天中午休息时我突然离开公司，跑到附近百货商场里的一家首饰店里，买了一只钻戒。当时我心不在焉地想着晚上如何跟Erin和解，服务员问我是不是要向谁求婚，我心不在焉地点点头，她说那么你需要一对戒指，我又点了点头。我想用这作为礼物，可我一时间居然忘记了它的含义。直到晚上我拿出戒指时，我才发觉我买的是一对。</p><p>我说，这是礼物。她困惑地看着我。那个眼神我记得很清楚，看起来真的很可爱，可爱得让我觉得跟她结婚也不是什么坏事。于是我干脆站起身走到她旁边郑重地单膝跪下，说嫁给我吧Erin。我说得很大声。没错我是故意的，餐馆里有不少人，全都望着她。穿西装打领带的我看起来要多一表人才就多一表人才，不了解我的人都会觉得我是最好的结婚对象，甚至被人夸作美国的希望我都不会觉得意外。其他人并不觉得我唐突，他们都露出一副会心的笑容。</p><p>后来……后来是怎么了？反正她是答应了，可是怎么答应的？</p><p>我转过身，“你还记得吗？”</p><p>Erin抱着双腿坐在沙发上，脸埋在膝间。我很耐心地等她抬头。</p><p>“Axl，我们离婚吧。”她伸手抹掉挂在脸上的眼泪，非常平静地说道。</p><p>这话我听过好多次了。我也十分平静地点点头，“嗯。”</p><p>我眼前突然浮现出惠特尼山的景象，那天我和Izzy在破晓前爬向顶峰。那是一天中最黑暗的时刻，我一手提着照明灯，另一只手握着Izzy的手，我记得他皮肤的触感，温热的，微微的有些潮湿。</p><p>我们是在七点左右登上顶峰的，只有我们两个在上面。我当时对Izzy说我想跳下去，他笑了笑，那会是一个新世界。</p><p>那会是一个新世界。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>第二天我们就向法院递交了离婚申请，可能还要等上一段时间，我不急着再婚所以也不介意。我决定将住宅和跑车都留给Erin，存款用个半年应该不成问题。</p><p>收拾好行李，我像是离开旅馆似的平静地离开曾经的家。Erin回她父母家了，房子空荡荡的，让我觉得当年买房子买得太大了，不过当时我们以为我们会生四五个孩子，所以也没太在意。</p><p>有游泳池和花园的独立公寓，昂贵的跑车，体面的工作，漂亮的妻子。看起来很好，可现在我都没有了。我反倒觉得轻松多了。</p><p>拖着行李走出住宅区，去机场，去塞维利亚。</p><p>下了飞机之后我给Izzy打电话，没接。于是我直接去到他家门口，从花盆下找到钥匙。里面和我走时一模一样，我发觉他可能根本就没回来过。又去赫雷斯了吧。我把行李扔在客厅角落，我不知道他还会不会欢迎我来。可我只能抱歉地告诉他，我无处可去。</p><p>我给自己倒了杯水，在沙发上坐下。掏出手机再给他打了个电话，忽然顶到茶几那一堆杂物下有响动，我翻了好久才发现他的手机被压在下面了。还有一台座机，它一直是被Izzy设定为留言模式的，无聊的我随手打开，有一条前天的留言。开头是我完全听不懂的西班牙语，大概是考虑到Izzy是美国人，他说完一段之后又用咬字极为不准并且有严重语法错误的英语复述了一遍。</p><p> 我听完花了很久才确定他想表达的，Izzy前天晚上从赫雷斯回塞维利亚时发生了车祸，——他妈的又是车祸！我立即冲下楼，随便拦住一名路人用自己烂得不行的西班牙语问她留言中提到的那家医院在哪儿，她愣住了，我恶狠狠地跺脚骂了句操然后往大街那边跑，我听见她在我背后很大声地喊了一句，我没听懂，不过肯定是你他妈就一神经病之类的。</p><p>我拦了一辆计程车，报出那家医院的名字，然后开始一遍一遍不停地画着十字架。</p><p>该死的车窗玻璃毁了他半张脸，我还能看见夹杂在血肉里的玻璃碎屑……我耳边回想着我爸当时所说的话，眼前浮现出Izzy他欧洲化的脸，那么年轻那么好看，一点都没变。……还有他的鼻梁也全毁了，你知道他的鼻梁有多好看吗？就像用最精密的仪器切割出来的一样精准无误。……你知道他的鼻梁有多好看吗？我喜欢他的侧脸，尤其喜欢他那管又直又长的鼻子，你知道那有多好看吗？——可那些都毁了。</p><p>可那些都毁了！可那些都毁了！！</p><p>我无法再想下去，蜷缩在车厢后座上抱着自己的膝盖哭了起来。为什么这种事要发生在他身上？真他妈的，真他妈的……</p><p>很快我见到了Izzy，走向病房时医生用他糟糕的英语向我解释Izzy现在的情况。他还在昏迷中，但已经没有生命危险了。听到最关键的一句后，我没耐心继续仔细地推敲他含糊不清的发音，转而催促他走快些。</p><p>Izzy伤得没有想象中的那么严重，他似乎只有左肩的情况不太好，左臂和左手只是被碎玻璃划破皮肤，甚至他的脸上一点伤都没有。我松了口气，然后一直坐在走廊里等他醒来。</p><p>直到黄昏，他终于醒了过来。</p><p>“Axl、Axl……？”</p><p>“没事了，我在这。”我走到他身边轻声说道。</p><p>“嗯。”他打量了我一番，然后垂下眼帘似乎在十分困惑地思考着什么。终于他像是下定决心似的问我：“……你没事吗？”</p><p>“啊哈……？我很好。”我猜他是有点不太清醒。</p><p>“……难道因为我睡太久了？”他有些沮丧地深吸了一口气，“不过还好，我们都活了下来。”</p><p>我突然明白他是怎么了，“我们在塞维利亚，西班牙的塞维利亚。”我提醒他。</p><p>“什么？！——不是在加州吗？”</p><p>……为什么同一件事会发生在一个人身上两次？他妈的这是为什么？！</p><p>“我睡太久了吗？”他再次问道。</p><p>“没有……会好的，你会想起来的。”我伸手轻轻地抚摸他的卷发，放轻声音说道。</p><p>“为什么会在塞维利亚……？是不是我记错了我们爬的那座山？不是惠特尼山而是佩尼韦蒂科山对吗？还是莫雷纳山？”</p><p>他的一连串问题让我不知所措，“冷静点，伙计。现在距离我们登上惠特尼峰已经有三年了。”</p><p>“——三年？什么……三年？”他声音极轻，带着一丝恐惧的沙哑。</p><p>“没事，真的没事……”我再次轻轻地抚摸他的头发，“在下山的过程中我们碰上了落石，你伤的比我严重……六个月后你去阿尔卑斯山旅行，最后定居在塞维利亚。……然后前两天你遇上了车祸，现在你就在这儿了。”</p><p>“后来我再也没回过洛城了吗？”</p><p>“没有，一直呆在西班牙。”</p><p>“那你过得怎么样？”</p><p>“……不怎么样，我辞了职，向法院递交了离婚申请书。”</p><p>“接下来呢？”</p><p>我喜欢他这口气，不评论我的做法，仅仅是听下去。</p><p>“不知道。”我耸了耸肩。</p><p>一周后他出院了，我领着他去他的公寓。一路上感觉十分微妙，他跟在我身后，一边走一边看着城市的风景，全然是陌生，甚至眼里带着满不在乎的眼神。就像他大学时那样，带着飘忽空灵的眼神穿过人群，似乎从未属于这个世界。</p><p>面对乱七八糟的公寓他十分坦然地笑了笑，“真是我的公寓。”然后走到茶几边拿起一张西班牙文报纸念了起来，一开始读得非常艰难，然而越到后面就越加流利，听起来像本地人一样纯正。</p><p>“你在念什么……？”</p><p>“一篇游记，关于阿尔卑斯山的。”他坐在窗边抬起头朝我微笑，绚烂的阳光照在他脸上，温暖得不真实。“我想那儿一定很迷人。想去看看吗Axl？”</p><p>我突然有冲上去给他一个结结实实的拥抱然后再狂喊几声操来表示自己的激动之情，不过考虑到他的肩膀还有伤我抑制住了。我真他妈的感谢那场车祸，虽然这么说显得我很没心没肺，不过它把Izzy带回来了，我是说那个真正的Izzy，好像我们昨天还一起坐在阳台上聊远大理想聊了个通宵似的。我想起第一次他跟我说我们去惠特尼山上转转怎么样时的情景，他坐在窗边拿着一本国家地理杂志，那时我们十八岁，年轻得好像随时准备着死在路上一样。</p><p>是的是的，就是这样的口气，这样的眼神。</p><p>“等你的伤好了就去。”</p><p>我本来想再回一次洛城把我以前的登山装备拿来，不过考虑到我可怜的存款经不起这么折腾就作罢了。Izzy说没必要那么麻烦只要保证别死在山里就成，我回他一句给我一套装备我能爬到中国去，接着我们大笑了起来。感觉好得不行，就好像你在衣柜角落里发现一颗童年时留下的玻璃珠，把它洗干净之后透过它去看窗外的阳光，生命似乎因此忽然被注入了当年最为珍贵的纯净与活力。</p><p>我只是去买了些基本的装备，Izzy负责制定路线，不过我猜我们应该不会遵守它，而是随心所欲地开着一台二手车晃到哪儿算哪儿。</p><p>十月初我们出发，在法国接近阿尔卑斯山下的一座小镇上买了很多食物，Izzy说简直像是要过感恩节。然后我们正式开始阿尔卑斯山之旅。</p><p>现在已经是秋天了，阿尔卑斯山里有些冷，这天我们已经将食物吃了大半，决定第二天就离开，去意大利再进入阿尔卑斯山，我们是打算绕着它转一圈而不是直接横穿，毕竟我只是想放松，我的精神不允许我去做太艰难的运动。</p><p>“在这儿搭帐篷怎么样？”在一条山涧边，我这么说。</p><p>“可我们不应该离山涧远些吗？”</p><p>“我想没什么问题，今天不像是要下雨，而且山涧里地面有三尺多，半夜应该不会涨起来。”我转身看了他一眼，“就这样？”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>“晚上再搭帐篷吧，我想钓条鱼做晚餐。”这些天吃罐头和面包都快把我吃疯了。我拿出钓具，挂上鱼饵，然后朝山涧放线。</p><p>Izzy拿出简易炊具，把它们搭好，然后坐在我身边和我一起专注地看着钓竿的动静。</p><p>这时接近黄昏，树林里的一切都被笼罩上一层温柔而苍老的金黄色，平静得不可思议，再次得到这种久违的感受我几乎要激动得热泪盈眶。</p><p>我感受到鱼竿在我手中明显地颤抖了一下，接着我立刻收线。我忘记了钓鱼的技巧，只是用力的将它往上抽。——就不信我一个快三十岁的大男人不能把它拽上来！</p><p>“拉我一把——妈的是个大家伙！”</p><p>Izzy也不多说，和我抓住鱼竿使劲全力往上拉——忽然间我眼前闪过一道银光，真的很大，这是我至今钓过的最大的鱼！我不禁大笑了起来，一下失去平衡向后滑到，压在Izzy身上。</p><p>“抱歉伙计——”</p><p>“没事……”他笑着说。从地上爬起来，抓住鱼，利索地把它人道毁灭了。</p><p>我坐在一旁，抬头看那已经没有太阳却十分明亮的天空，明净的让人感到安宁的浅蓝色天空。美国的太阳还在天空上，一片明亮而刺眼的白色，那长长的西海岸与破碎的岛屿，笼罩在那虚无的深蓝与躁动的亮白之中，我不知道怎么回去好，穿越比利牛斯山，从罗卡角起航，在大西洋的风暴中抵达波士顿，然后是一座又一座的城市，我会迷失在那儿，因为令人不安的白色天空上不会有北极星。</p><p>我出神了好久被Izzy打断，他递给我用铁饭盒装着的烤鱼肉，表皮焦黑。“要点烤肉酱吗？”我点头。淋上烤肉酱，然后用叉子舀了一块，意外地发觉味道很好，焦黑的表皮吃起来很香一点也不苦。</p><p>“味道真好，我还以为这条鱼要被你浪费了。”我不客气地评价道。</p><p>“是啊，我也觉得意外。”他呵呵地轻笑。</p><p>他的笑声很好听，让我联想到高空中的风。不自觉地，这样的笑声感染了我，我也笑了起来，我不知道我多久没有这样发自内心地笑过了。我觉得很轻松，好像他的笑声使我飘上的云端。放下一切世俗的重担，升上云端，我感到我的灵魂从黑暗潮湿的泥土中缓缓浮出，被冰凉的风吹尽一切污秽，重新在我的生命中苏醒。</p><p>足够了，真的足够了——“真美啊，请停一停。”</p><p>我偏过头靠在他削瘦的肩上。</p><p>这一刻，在云端。</p><p>　　</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>